


His Infatuation, Her Denial

by DocBevCulver



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Secret Drabble 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocBevCulver/pseuds/DocBevCulver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little number was written for VAMB’s Secret Drabble 2014. The first sentence was given by JoAryn, along with pairings, and what she did not want to receive. </p>
<p>Rules: at least 100 words but no more than 1300 and rated PG-13 or lower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Infatuation, Her Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoAryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/gifts).



> Title: His Infatuation, Her Denial  
> Author: DocBevCulver  
> Rated: PG/K+  
> Pairing: J/C  
> Word Count – Excluding header and ANs: 1234 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This little number was written for VAMB’s Secret Drabble 2014. The first sentence was given by JoAryn, along with pairings, and what they did not want to receive. 
> 
> Rules: at least 100 words but no more than 1300 and rated PG-13 or lower.  
> Thanks to Cherrypie23uk for the beta and helping me with the title and Shoujokakumei for catching what we missed. You both are awesome! 
> 
> I did do some tweaking afterwards, so, as usual, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> First Sentence: Voyager was a smallish starship, just beyond realm of Borg space, where a scientist was captain and the number one was dimpled.
> 
> Character/Pairings: J/C or Kes/Neelix
> 
> I don't want to receive: C/7, J/Ka, J/OC, C/OC, J/P, C/T, J/7

=/\= =/\= =/\=

**_Voyager was a smallish starship, just beyond the realm of Borg space, where a scientist was captain and the number one was dimpled._ **

Captain Kathryn Janeway stared at the PADD that she had found in the mess hall couch. At the time, she hadn’t read beyond the first line, nor had she checked to whom the PADD belonged, she had simply added it to the others in her hand and made her way to her ready-room.

Now, after depositing the PADDs on her desk she had leaned on the edge for a second when she recalled the proposal B’Elanna had sent on how to lower their energy output and picked up the nearest PADD. When she realized it was the one from the mess hall, the ever curious scientist in Kathryn began to read.

**_Those dimples, how does one resist them? How does_ ** **_‘she_ ** **_’ resist them? We, the crew, wonder, and speculate on a daily basis, whether we are gathered on the holodeck, or in the mess hall, even while on duty. How is it that the scientist in our captain, ever ready to explore, does not want to study those dimples more closely, more intimately?_ **

**_Many a woman, and to be honest, men too, have a hard time resisting those dimples. Most of us only resist for we know that the true heart stopping, full dimple smile is reserved only for our captain._ **

**_Everyone, except maybe the captain herself, knows our brave and honorable Commander is head-over-heels in-love with her. It is hard not to miss the spark between them, unless you are blind or in total denial.  Many female crew members used to say things like;_ **

**_“Oh, the commander is not in love; it_ ** **_’s purely attraction, lust, for a lack of a better word._ ** **_”_ **

**_“It is only infatuation. I give it another month, and he will be asking someone else to join him at Neelix_ ** **_’s next impromptu party._ ** **_”_ **

**_That was the motto that most clung to during those first few months in the Delta Quadrant. But months turned into years, and those with a crush on our dashing commander learned they stood no chance; he only has eyes for the captain._ **

**_When the time came that we had to leave them both behind on that planet due to an insect bite, it was the last thing anyone wanted to do, but we would rather they were alive together than_ ** **_…_ **

As the chime to her ready-room rang, Kathryn jumped guiltily, and called, “Come.”

Commander Chakotay walked into the room, his attention focused on the PADD in his hand, as he spoke, “Captain, have you had a chance to read B’Elanna’s proposal yet?”

Janeway stared at her First Officer, the words she had been reading only a few seconds before tumbling through her mind. Was she in denial? Absolutely not, she knew there had always been an attraction between them. She too had thought the attraction would fade, but that had not been the case.  It had even grown after those weeks spent on New Earth.

Realizing Kathryn still had not answered, Chakotay looked up, noticing her unfocused stare. He stepped closer to her desk, “Captain?” When she still seemed to be miles away, he waved a hand in front of her face, “Chakotay to Kathryn?”

Kathryn snapped back to reality, with a shake of her head, and gave Chakotay that crooked smile, the one that made his heart flip, and bounce off his rib cage. “Sorry, what did you ask?”

He laughed, giving her his full dimpled smile. “I asked if you had the chance to read the proposal.”

Glancing down at the still activated PADD in her hand, Kathryn held out the device to Chakotay.  “My plan was to read B’Elanna’s report, but this got my attention. I found it in the mess hall this morning.”

Taking the device, he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

Kathryn made her way to the replicator. “Coffee, black,” she requested, giving Chakotay time to read.  Beverage in hand, she made her way to the couch under the view ports, watching and waiting.

It was not long until Chakotay’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. He stood and slowly made his way to her side.

“Kathryn?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know who wrote this?”

She shook her head. “No, I had just started reading it before you came in.” She turned to him, their knees brushing. “It’s a rather interesting bit of reading material, wouldn’t you say?”

Not sure how to reply, Chakotay nodded.

Kathryn took the PADD from his hand, and placed it with her mug on the low coffee table. “It would seem that you and I are the hot topic of the scuttlebutt amongst our crew, Commander?” Kathryn took Chakotay’s hand, her thumb stroking the top. 

Enjoying the sensation, Chakotay took a steady breath then looked into her blue eyes. “It would seem so, Captain.”

She gave him a full smile before she slid closer until she could curl into his side, head on his shoulder, her finger beginning to draw circles on his chest. “It seems you are letting our secret be known, Commander.”

Chakotay sighed, and then laughed, “I’m sorry. Well no, I’m not really sorry. I can’t help what you do to me, Kathryn.”

It was her turn to sigh, “I know, and I hate keeping our relationship a secret. It’s irrational, seeing how we are so far from the Alpha Quadrant, and Starfleet,” she titled her head to look at him, “but we must, for now. Because, who knows if we might find a shortcut tomorrow, the next day, or a years from now.  I don’t want them to use what we have against us, to use it against you, and the _Maquis_.”

She rose and slid her hands up his chest to circle his neck before pressing herself flush against him, her mouth centimeters away from his. “At one time I thought to wait until we returned home, but someone once told me they could not sacrifice the present waiting for a future that may never happen.”

Chakotay wrapped his left arm around her waist; his right cupped the back of her head as he pulled her to his mouth, proceeding to make them both forget where they were. When the need for air forced them apart, foreheads rested against one another. “I love you, Kathryn.”

“I love you too.”

After another deep kiss, Kathryn pulled back and smiled before moving back to her desk, giving Chakotay a few minutes to calm himself.

“I better get back to the bridge.” Chakotay said a few minutes later, standing and made his way to the doors leading to the bridge. Just before he reached the sensor, he turned back to her. “Kathryn?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t forget, Holodeck 2, tonight at 1800, casual clothes… Oh, and I’ll promise to rein in my dimples.”

Looking to him, she nodded, and laughed.

As he stood there for a few minutes more, full dimple smile on his face, she waved her hands at him. “Get out of here, Commander.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

As the doors closed, Kathryn retrieved the PADD again. She closed the document, and noticed a file marked pictures. She opened it and found several of Kes and Neelix. With a shake of her head she turned the device off, planning to return it Kes at the end of duty shift.


End file.
